Holsters are used to carry many different items, including hand-held firearms. Hand-held firearms, also known as pistols, for the most part are carried in some type of holster. Holsters are primarily used to help conceal a firearm, and provide retention so that the pistol remains in a certain location. Most holsters rely on a U-shaped metal or plastic clip to secure the holster in the place that a person desires to carry or store the pistol. A problem with traditional holsters clips is that they tended to be viewable therefore affecting the ability to be discreetly concealed. Another problem with traditional U-shaped metal or plastic clips is that they do not implore leverage and pressure as a way to retain the clip and holster in the desired location and/or position. A main concern when removing a pistol from its holster is if the holster clip has enough retention to maintain its affixed location. If the clip detaches, it would virtually render the pistol unusable in the event of a life threating situation. Presently there is no solution for better holster retention while at the same time providing better concealability.